Murder Mystery
Murder Mystery is a movie about a Secret Agent named Phil Everest who is trying to solve the mystery on who killed his dad by asking everyone who knew his dad Plot The movie starts with Dave and Elle in there house eating dinner till Dave heard a knock on the door he opens the door and gets stabbed while Dave was struggling he told Elle to run for her life she did and escaped the serial killer and ran to the nearest phone to call his son Phil to let him know his father was killed by a serial killer when Elle called and told Phil that his father was killed he dropped the phone and decided to start a new investigation on who killed his father so he decided to ask everybody that knew his father by starting with his close friends then his neighbors then his workers and finally his boss so the first person he talked to was his very close friend Charlie Phil asked where he was when his father and mother we're having dinner Charlie said that he was at his house have dinner and Phil believed him. Next Phil talked to his neighbor Zachary Phil asked where he was when his father and mother we're having dinner Zachary said that he was fixing Phil's dad's computer and he also believed him. Well after that Phil's shift was over and when he got home he layed in his bed and cried about his father being dead. Then we have a flashback of young Phil and his father fishing. Then we go back to Phil crying on his bed and then his mother comes into his room and tries to comfort him but Phil said for his mother to go away. Then it cuts to one month later and Phil still does not know who killed his father but he has lots of information. Then he decides to go to the person's home instead of having them come to his office so the first house he went to was his father's boss's house and there was police there but to go in the house he would have to show ID which he did and when he went into the house he saw on the table was a bloody knife and a watch that his dad always wore so he went to the bedroom and there he saw his father's boss about to stab one of his father's workers when Phil told him to freeze he jumped out the window and broke glass everywhere. Then when he was about to cross the road Phil grabbed his leg and put some handcuffs on him and took him to his office and yelled/asked where we're you when my father and mother we're having dinner he did not respond and then he yelled at him to speak and said at my house and Phil did not believe him and asked him one more time and added that he also saw his father's watch on a table in your house. Then he cried that he was sorry for stabbing his father, Then Phil said apology unaccepted and then he got thrown into jail and all of Phil's workers, friends and family had a party and funeral at his house the party for finding out who killed his father and the funeral for the death of his father so they partied first then had the funeral. then everybody left and when Phil and his mom sat on the deck stairs it zoomed out and then the movie ended. Characters Phil Everest played by Matt Damon Elle Everest played by Liv Tyler Dave Everest played by Harrison Ford Dave's Boss played by Dwayne Johnson Phil's Boss played by Bruce Willis Jack played by Nicholas Cage Zachary played by Tom Hanks Charlie played by J.K Simmons Easter Eggs Toy Story A113 is on Phil's ID The pizza planet truck is on a guy's computer that Phil passes There is a person in the very back of Phil's party who is an adult Sid Luxo Jr The luxo ball is in a chest in Dave's boss's house Finding Nemo One of the members of the tank gang named Gill can be seen through the window in Phil's office jumping out of the water Up in the jail cell there a cane that looks like Carl's One Man Band The coin the kid was holding during the short film is on Phil's kitchen counter Geri's Game Geri is seen in the far back on a computer Category:Movies